


He's Not Fine, Is He?

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: It's Normal (No It's Not) [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coming to a conclusion, Gen, Human Zane (Ninjago), Not Beta Read, Short, Talking, Wordcount: 100-1.000, lloyd is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: After school one day, Nya, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane talk about user =Green= who they know only through their group chat that he accidentally got onto.They come to the conclusion that he's not alright, no matter how much he says he is.But there's only so much they can do when they only know him online.
Series: It's Normal (No It's Not) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	He's Not Fine, Is He?

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Unexpected Meeting.  
> The nano-silver report has fried my brain and it was 12 AM when I wrote this.  
> Here's the next installment in this series, hope y'all like it.

They planned to meet up in the city park after school finished for the day, as at lunch Nya had texted them 'we need to talk'.

"What do we need to talk about, Nya?" Zane asked as he and the others joined her under the shade of the tree. Nya had her phone out and the group chat was loaded up.

"You know Green, that user who accidentally got into our chat?" she didn't wait for their reply, "and who's been chatting to us on there?" Nya only paused long enough so that she could take a breath, "I don't think he's fine, no matter what he says,"

* * *

They all agreed with her conclusion as there were many times that Green just seemed off, for lack of a better phrase.

To examine their friendship with him (they had bee texting him on the group chat for almost a year and a half now so yes, they could call it that).

They knew somethings about him, just as he knew things about them. But it wasn't more than bare necessities to keep the conversation going, he hadn't shared his name or where exactly he lived (although they knew it was the same apartment building as them all). Green was overall, a complicated person. 

There was only so much you could gather from a year and a half of texting someone. Kai guessed that Green was depressed (or slightly) _"It's the way he talks sometimes"_ and Cole inferred that the boy was lonely.

* * *

Whenever they asked how he was going, Green always replied with "I'm fine" and that they "didn't need to worry" but they didn't take it.

Nya had the feeling that something was up. And it was bugging her.

"There's something odd about Green," she had said one night.

"Something bad, do you mean?" Kai had asked, after looking up when she had spoken.

"No. I don't know what exactly yet but something is definitely up with him," that was the end of the conversation.

Now, almost a year later, Nya still didn't have her answer.

* * *

"It would be so much easier if we knew him in person!" Jay had complied, flopping onto Cole's sofa.

"Maybe, one day, we will," Zane had reasoned as he had walked into the room.

They sure hoped so.

* * *

Nya had a plan, she was going to meet Green in real life before the end of the year, only thing was that she had no idea how or when she was going to do it.


End file.
